Fuego sobre Roma
by Centoloman
Summary: Una de romanos de las clásicas clásicas: Nerón jugando con fuego y algunos cristianos pasándolas canutas. Todo para el concurso "Una de Romanos" de Pirateking.


– ¡Marco!

La viga de madera, envuelta en llamas, acabó finalmente de desprenderse del techo y se abalanzó voraz sobre el poderoso hombretón, obligando a sus rodillas a besar el suelo para poder soportar el peso y deshacerse de aquella columna de fuego mientras un desesperado grito de dolor se abría paso por su garganta y el olor de la carne quemada comenzaba a extenderse por el lugar.

Al fin, de entre el humo, apareció el brazo de Judas, quien asió el del fornido liberto y tiró de él hacia fuera con todas sus fuerzas. Dios, el Padre de Nuestro Señor, que hace poderosos a aquellos a los que él ama y les confiere la fortaleza para afrontar las adversidades, le había asistido sin duda alguna en aquella tarea que, a juzgar por las circunstancias, hubiera parecido imposible.

La pequeña y humilde casa, situada en uno de los suburbios suroccidentales de la gloriosa Urbe, comenzaba a hundirse, consumida por las llamas al igual que todas las que los rodeaban. No ocurría así, sin embargo, con las esperanzas del joven doctor alejandrino. El mismo fuego que había acabado con el que, durante los pocos días que llevaba en la región latina, había su hogar, era el símbolo perfecto de la esperanza que consumía su corazón.

Hacía apenas cuatro días que había desembarcado en el gran puerto de Ostia, que nada tenía que envidiar a su querida Alejandría natal. Aquel muelle era la puerta de sus sueños. Había viajado a Roma por las palabras de un hombre de Colosas, Onésimo se llamaba, que afirmaba que había en la ciudad un hombre, Pablo, de Tarso, que daría respuesta sus más profundas dudas.

Por eso estaba allí. Marco, el liberto había ido a su encuentro en el puerto y lo había acogido en su casa por recomendación de un conocido común, Áquila, a quien Judas había conocido en Corinto. Aquella noche, al fin, después de varios días de ansiosa espera, pues, al parecer, Pablo se encontraba indispuesto, podría verle y ni el fuego ni la muerte podrían impedírselo. Estaba convencido de ello.

– ¡Vamos!

El grito de su anfitrión le ancló de nuevo a la realidad y, movido por la urgencia de la situación, comenzó a correr tras él. La herida en la espalda de Marco supuraba, pero el dolor parecía ajeno al viejo gladiador. El fuego se extendía rápidamente, y pronto todo a su alrededor era pasto de las llamas entre voluminosas lenguas flamígeras, crepitaciones y estallidos.

– ¡Por aquí!

Afortunadamente, Marco conocía bien la zona. En otro caso, Judas hubiera temido nunca poder salir de allí y verse él mismo también ardiendo entre los restos de hogares derruidos. Pronto se alejaron de aquella barriada y pudieron pararse a recuperar el aliento, aunque sólo fuera un momento, en un pequeño páramo pedregoso por el que discurría un pequeño arroyo.

– Déjame – dijo el egipcio, llevándose las manos a su bolsa. – A ver qué puedo hacer con eso...

Por suerte, llevaba siempre consigo su pequeño zurrón, una manía que muchos le criticaban pero que había siempre resultado ser muy útil. Después de rebuscar un poco, sacó una pequeña vasija de barro que contenía un emplasto de color verdoso que procedió a extender por la quemadura.

– Esto te aliviará – afirmó, mientras lo vendaba con un pedazo de lino blanco.

– Gracias, hermano – correspondió el hombretón.

– ¿Podremos ir a ver a Pablo?

– Al menos lo intentaremos – sonrió. – Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por mi casa… Ven, es por aquí.

Siempre ocultando el gran dolor que debía producirle la llaga, el liberto condujo a su huésped a través de unos matorrales hasta una especie de otero formado por unas rocas y que no distaba más de una milla de las murallas de la Urbe, junto a la Via Ostia que, al otro lado del bosquecillo, mostraba toda su tetricidad ahora que el fuego iluminaba irregularmente los pequeños mausoleos, a cada cual más original, que se apilaban a ambos lados de la calzada.

– Esperaremos aquí – anunció Marco.

Judas miró hacia los lados examinando el territorio. Era una formación rocosa, en la que pequeñas grutas aquí y allá conferían cierto aspecto de casas excavadas en la roca, como las que había visto en Palestina hacía años, cuando había viajado para conocer la tierra donde había empezado todo.

– ¿Aquí?

– Es donde nos solemos reunir… – explicó su amigo, mientras se subía a un peñasco un tanto más alto. – Él se coloca aquí y…

– ¡¿Marco?!

El gigante se giró hacia la nueva voz, alerta, como si temiera algo: De entre los matorrales apareció entonces un hombre anciano, más bien bajo (y aún más lo parecía al lado del liberto). Sus rasgos, a pesar de los achaques propios de una vejez no muy avanzada, también diferían de los de Marco, que era fornido y lampiño. Éste, sin embargo, era enclenque y contrahecho y, como Judas, lucía una espesa barba que crecía por debajo de una nariz ganchuda que dejaba entrever que, al igual que el alejandrino, su árbol genealógico hundía sus raíces en la casa de Abraham, Isaac y Jacob.

– ¡Pablo!

Los ojos del joven peregrino se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre del hombre al que había ido a visitar mientras su anfitrión se fundía en un cariñoso abrazo con el recién llegado. Aquel hombre pequeño, débil y contrahecho, poco agradable a la vista, en definitiva, era, en realidad, un verdadero gigante en su interior.

– Vi arder vuestras casas y temí lo peor – confesó Pablo, separando a Marco de sí y sonriendo. – ¿Tu eres Judas, el alejandrino?

– Sí, rabbî.

– No me llames maestro – le abrazó también a él, sin variar su gesto. – Paz para ti, hermano Judas. Siéntate, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ambos se sentaron sobre una de las rocas y el egipcio comenzó a preguntarle, cualquiera diría que de una forma demasiado avasalladora, todas las dudas que inquietaban su ánimo desde que, por primera vez, siendo aún muy joven, había escuchado las Palabras de Vida que les había transmitido el insigne Apolo.

Por eso, precisamente, había abandonado Alejandría siguiendo los pasos de aquel hasta las tierras de los helenos, hasta Colosas, donde había oído hablar de un hombre mucho mayor, mucho más grande, mucho más sabio: de Pablo.

Sin embargo, al apóstol no pareció importarle la premura de los interrogantes que planteaba su interlocutor. Todo lo contrario: escuchó con paciencia el aluvión de cuestiones y, levantando levemente la mano para tranquilizar a su nuevo amigo, comenzó a hablar una vez Judas calló, tratando de responder a todas ellas de forma pausada y clara.

No parecía que hablara él, sino los Ángeles del Buen Dios, que habían uso de tan endeble locutor para exponer mensajes más propios de los héroes clásicos que había conocido en la escuela, grandes hombres capaces de las gestas más osadas y de la dulzura más liviana.

Pero el físico importaba poco, sino que sus palabras llegaban tan profundo en el alma del joven Judas que apenas se dio cuenta de que pronto ya no estaban ellos tres solos, sino que una multitud de entregados espectadores les rodeaba escuchando con la misma devoción que el médico las palabras del maestro.

– Por eso os digo: debemos ser cautos ante las obras de la carne – decía. –Debemos estar despiertos, alerta, pues el diablo nos ronda cual león rugiente y nunca sabremos cuando…

– ¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanos!

Graco, un esclavo que trabajaba al servicio del mismísimo Emperador Nerón, había aparecido corriendo por el sendero que comunicaba el improvisado y natural areópago con la Via Ostia. Sofocado, tuvo que pararse a recuperar el aliento antes de proseguir hasta el centro de la asamblea.

– ¡Pretenden culparnos a nosotros!

– Tranquilízate, hijo mío… – trató de intervenir Pablo. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Al parecer, Graco había escuchado sin querer una conversación entre dos miembros de la Guardia del Pretorio que afirmaban que todo había sido un ardid del infame Nerón y que pretendían culpar de ello a los cristianos. Al escucharlo, había salido corriendo a avisar al resto del peligro en el que se hallaban y también había conseguido enviar a alguien a alertar al grupo de Pedro, el primero de entre los discípulos de Nuestro Señor, quien también habitaba en la Urbe.

Sorpresa, miedo, nerviosismo, inquietud… La férrea mezcolanza de sentimientos que acudió a cernirse sobre los corazones de los allí presentes arrebató la profunda paz de espíritu que se había apoderado de ellos a través de las palabras del predicador palestino. Ahora todo era caos, todo era desánimo. Ahora la paz no era más que un recuerdo del pasado.

– ¡No temáis! – insistía el anciano. – ¡No temáis!

Pero el pánico es un arma demasiado poderosa. Oculta la razón y desvía el juicio de los hombres. Movida por el terror, la comunidad se disolvió de una manera tan escandalosa como discreta había sido su llegada. Tan sólo Judas, impertérrito, permanecía junto a Pablo.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, maes…?

– Rezar, hijo mío – contestó él. – Rezar.

Los días siguientes podrían definirse con una sola palabra: confusión. Algunos afirmaban que el regreso glorioso del Señor era inminente; otros elucubraban acerca de las causas humanas de lo ocurrido; otros, los menos, vivían totalmente al margen de lo sucedido, si es que eso podía ser posible. Había ardido buena parte de Roma. Había ardido el mundo.

Judas fue un testigo excepcional de aquellos días convulsos. Pablo le había acogido en su casa y, desde allí, pudo comprobar el nerviosismo que, para toda la comunidad, había supuesto la marcha de Pedro, el que había visto al Señor, y su vuelta para entregarse a manos del César.

Aquella misma tarde de la vuelta del primer apóstol, el alejandrino pudo acudir a la colina Vaticana y observar con terror de aquel loco coronado de laureles. El pescador galileo, sin embargo, no dudaba: daría su vida en la Cruz, del mismo modo que, años atrás, había hecho el hombre al que más había amado.

No llegó a pasar una semana cuando, reunidos en oración en el lugar habitual, fueron apresados muchos de los que estaban con Pablo, y el mismo maestro de Tarso fue llevado con ellos. Judas, milagrosamente, pudo escapar y, dos días después, fue a visitarlo en prisión.

– Tranquilo – le sonrió el anciano. – No es la primera vez que estoy en la cárcel.

– Pero…

– Acuérdate de Jesucristo, nuestro Señor – le interrumpió, con aquella perenne sonrisa en la boca. – Él murió para rescatarnos. Él resucitó de entre los muertos… Si morimos con Él, viviremos con Él. En Él está nuestra salvación. Confía en Él, Judas, como confiaste en mí.

Arengado por la fe de aquel enclenque fariseo, Judas logró regresar a Alejandría. Transmitiría lo que había aprendido de Pablo a sus paisanos, llevaría esa esperanza que él le había ayudado a afianzar y anunciaría el Evangelio de Jesucristo a todo hombre.

Un mes más tarde, unos mercaderes cartagineses que habían conocido la Buena Nueva, llevaron la noticia al puerto egipcio de que aquel rabino llamado Saulo por unos y Pablo por otros había sido decapitado por orden del César y que había sido enterrado por sus discípulos, aquellos que habían logrado eludir la misma suerte, en aquel pedregal junto a la Via Ostia, donde su cuerpo esperaría pacientemente el tan ansiado por él regreso glorioso del Señor.


End file.
